mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:(out) LEGO Club Magazine Badge
I searched the XML myself -- there's no doubt this badge exists. The question: Does anyone have it? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 18:13, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I won it from a Hop Arcade module. For some reason, though, I didn't actually receive it in my inventory or my mailbox. :( MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 02:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What's XML, and who's Max's brother?[[User:Brandbest1|--Brandbest1: Join the 36ClicksClub2 today!]] (talk | ) 02:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 That's what I've been trying to figure out.Delta43 14:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) To answer Brandbest: I can answer the first question, but not the second. XML stands for eXtensible Markup Language. It's like HTML, but is there to hold data, not display it. MLN has a special XML file that contains references to all the images, messages, Networkers, badges, etc. in MLN. To get to this file, go to the Public view. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:47, 28 February 2009 (UTC) QAZ, that's because it's actually the Keys 2 sound. The Badge picture is just displayed on there. Probably by accident. --PhilXZ 17:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Um, FB100Z? Mind not posting that info here? I found something that could be bad if it got into the wrong hands. Also, where does it come from? This stuff about Max's brother is jsut a rumour right now. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 15:41, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I am trying to figure out who Max's Brother is. I saw that on the message boards , they said his name was ron and he would be a networker back in january, but when i searched ron in the users bar, nothing came up :-( Redsoxfan2434 :Yes, but can we really confirm it right now, since what apparently gives it away hasn't even been announced yet? =/ --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 19:52, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm almost positive I've read somewhere that there is no such thing as Ron, so... this rumour is busted. -- 15:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) not there! ok every1.bad news.i just searched through the MLN badges list like 4 times, no rank 2 badge!:(.but, if you guys found a pic, then how did you get it?Mackmoron11 12:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :The power of XML, if you know what I mean... 19:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Speculation Taking a wild guess here: could the (out) mean that this is a discarded pic of the original LEGO Club Magazine Badge? I'm not going to post this in the article unless it can be confirmed. 21:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :It could be hard to confirm, but it would make a lot of sense, especially since the name of the badge doesnt include ", Rank 2" like most badges do. 22:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Are we leaving the (out) in the name? It looks so... untidy. Not to mention the it causes. 22:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::That is it's actual name :3 Ajraddatz Talk 22:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) A wild guess I think it may be related to jamie, simon or attachment. Maybe it has something to do with Brickmaster, or lego universe. ZER0-0 store auction talk 22:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Brickmaster, but not Universe. JSYK guys... There is a bad word on here... S**ting. Sorry if I revealed too much of that word... Aokpisze, LWA COMMANDER (talk) 14:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Someone vandalized the page..-- 14:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC)